PS: I Loathe You
by BurntVelvet
Summary: My Version. The boyfest is on! Massie's getting all the guys, Alicia's pissed, Dylan's doing bad things to stay beautiful, Kristen's got a big secret, and Claire hates herself. Rated T for mature themes, language, kissing, etc.
1. The Summary

_**P.S. I Loathe You**_

**Hello Boyfest! Hello Boys! Hello **_**The Daily Dish**_**! Goodbye Alpha spot?**

**Massie Block:** Hello Boyfest! Dempsey's the one...right? WRONG. The new online blog, _The Daily Dish_ is like Gossip Girl & AshleyRank ... except worse. This site not only has the freshest gossip that not even Alicia knows, but is a ranking site as well. They rank couples, should-be couples, people, teachers, you name it. And "Mempsey" was rated as one of the worst couple of the year. Goodbye Dempsey; Hello Cam, Josh, and Derrick!?

**Alicia Rivera:** Thinks _The Daily Dish _is a conspiracy by Faux-livia. Seriously, because Josh can nawt like_ Massie_. Can he? That all changes when she walks into his room: It is filled with pictures of Massie! Josh says somebody did it, but is he lying?

**Dylan Marvil:** The boyfast maybe over...but the food fast is on! She is desperate to lose weight, so she decides to cut down her food portions... to one spoonful of Ben & Jerry's Cherry Garcia and one piece of California Roll!

**Kristen Gregory: **So traded in her stupid surfer-girl look for her old Pumas. Over Dune. Has a new crush... But it's NAWT who you think it is. Or who you think SHE is.

**Claire Lyons:** Said no to Cam. Regrets it now that he likes MASSIE. Knows Kristen's secret. Decides to girly herself up. Maybe then he will like her... or not.

**The Clique...the only thing harder than getting in is staying.**


	2. Gossip & Secrets

Chapter ONE

_**The Daily Dish **_

Welcome to TheDailyDish. com!

**GOSSIP THAT IS TRUE.**

_**CRUSH ALERT!**_

Looks Like **Massie Block**, our beloved alpha has it good right now.

Why? You ask.

The only boys worth liking, **Derrick Harrington**, **Cam Fisher**, and **Josh Hotz** like her.

Yes, this it girl has taken it a step further.

Finally, it looks as is if 'Mempsey' is over.

Celebrate.

The only bad part is **Claire Lyons**,** Alicia Rivera**, and **Olivia Ryan**

Are History.

"WHAT!" Alicia Rivera shrieked, looking up from her red Swarvoski crystal covered Sidekick. Everyone looked up from their work.

"Um, sorry." Alicia widened her eyes in innocence.

"Don't do it again." Mr. Kirk looked up from grading papers.

Olivia Ryan leaned over, her blonde hair falling into her navy eyes, and whispered, "What?"

Alicia pointed to the screen, indicating that she would text her the deets.

**Alicia: **Go 2 TheDailyDish. com

**Olivia: **kk

**Olivia: **OMG! D can NOT like M!

**Alicia: **J can NOT like M! h/o ill ask

**Alicia: **U like MASSIE!?

**Josh: **No I like U. : ) Thts y ur my gf

**Alicia: **jms

**Alicia: **nvr mind. he still likes me. idk but D tho

**Olivia: **ask

**Alicia: **kk

**Alicia:** does D still like M

**Josh: **idk h/o

**Josh: **ya

**Alicia: **k thnx

"ALICIA RIVERA!" Alicia's head snapped up and she dropped her phone in her oversized Chloé tote.

"Yes, Mr. Kirk?" Alicia cocked her head to the side.

"What is x?" his eyes narrowed.

--

Alicia's sidekick buzzed exactly at 3:15. She almost hoped it was another DD update. It was.

**DDGirl: **Check out these cool pics of lil Joshey's room!

There it was, a room filled with assorted pictures of Massie.

Alicia looked up to see Josh.

"So... can I see your house?" Alicia asked sweetly.

"Why? You've already seen it before..." Josh put his hand on his neck and rubbed. He was nervous.

"I dunno, I just wanna see it again." Alicia said.

"Okay..."

--

Claire Lyons looked at the screen of her old Dial L for Loser phone with melancholy. He liked Massie. Cam Fisher liked Massie Block. How could she have been so stupid? Saying no? She shook her head slowly and walked over to Massie, who was waiting by the Range Rover.

"So did you hear?" Claire asked Massie.

"Hear what?" Massie knit her eyebrows.

"Nothing." Claire said.

"What?" Massie's eyebrows narrowed.

"The Daily Dish." Claire squeaked.

--

Kristen Gregory looked at her fellow soccer player, Kayla, nervously.

"You-You feel the same way?" Kristen spoke slowly.

Kayla nodded.

"You just wanna see one more time?" Kristen asked uneasily.

"Sure." Kayla's voice wavered.

They leaned in one more time and their lips touched. Bolts of lightning shot up Kristen's spine. The kiss deepened. They pulled away.

"So... we are bi?" Kayla said.

Kristen massaged her thigh. "I guess so."

Kristen's phone vibrated.

**DDgirl: **I know your secret

--

**There you have it. Alicia's boyfriend may like her best friend, Claire wishes she said yes to Cam, and Kristen's... bisexual? **

**Don't worry my friends, everyone shall know soon enough. Woah, this is like Pretty Little Liars. And I'm A. **

**Hah! There's even a girl with super-strict parents who's not heterosexual. Sound familiar?**

**-DDgirl**

--

**So, my friends, did you like it? I think it was pretty good. There are a few things that are like Pretty Little Liars, which I totally heart. Love you. **

**I NEED YOU TO REVIEW. Please Review. REVIEW.**

**You Know I'm Royalty,**

**Taylor**


	3. Knowingly Waiting

Chapter Two

"Alicia!" Massie yelled across the Great Lawn. Claire had just run away after she told Massie about the Daily Dish. Now, it was just Massie and Dylan (who looked 2 pounds lighter already). Alicia pointed to Josh. Massie shrugged and turned to Dylan.

"Woahhh, you look really skinny!" Massie said distractedly. Would Claire & Kristen hurry up from wherever they were? Gawd, she had better things to do.

"Thanks!" Dylan beamed. "I just started a new diet."

"Cool." Massie replied and looked around. WHERE WERE THEY!?

--

"Hop on." Josh patted the seat to his BMX bike; it was similar to the one Derrick had.

Alicia bit her lip nervously and hopped on. Josh rode and rode until he finally stopped at a stately brick house.

"Uh here it is," Josh said. "Lemme take you home."

"No. I wanna see the inside." Alicia pouted.

"No, uh- you can't-" Josh stuttered, but was cut off when Alicia ran inside.

Alicia ran? No way. But she had to see if DDgirl was lying or not.

She rushed upstairs, while Josh was running and screaming after her.

She opened the door that she remembered was Josh's room.

"Eh. Ma. Gawd." Alicia screamed.

--

Claire hid behind a concrete wall in the Girl's locker room. She heard hushed voices. Talking about... being bisexual? Claire snook a quick peek. Kristen!

Claire covered her mouth so she wouldn't gasp. She had to clamp down harder when Kristen and the other girl kissing. So Kristen was bisexual? Finally they broke, talked a little more, and turned to go. The other girl was going out the other door, but Kristen- oh no, Kristen was walking towards her!

Kristen suddenly stopped."D-don't tell anyone okay?" she whispered to Claire. Yes, she was seen.

"I promise."

--

"You lied to me! You said you didn't like Massie. Now you have pictures of her?" Alicia screeched.

"L-look I-I'm sorry..." Josh started.

"Opposite of okay. I hate you Josh!" Alicia fumed and walked out.

--

"FINALLY!!" Massie said when Kristen & Claire got to the Range Rover.

"Sorry we had to get stuff from our gym lockers." Kristen mumbled. Claire nodded.

"Whatevs, let's go home."

**Sorry its short; tons of hw.**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**taylor.**


	4. Dirty Business

Chapter Three

Massie Block laid on her purple silk covered bed chewing her sugar-free gum and flipping through _Lucky. _She was just about to finger a 'yes' sticker when her custom purple & silver iPhone vibrated.

**Josh: **dumpd A. i like u. want 2 go 2 SOH w/ me 2nite 6:30?

Massie blinked once. Twice. But, not three times because that was redundant. Ehmagawd! Josh liked _her_. It was almost unbelievable. Almost. But, why wouldn't he like her? She was Massie fucking Block. A smile crept upon her face.

**Massie:** I'd love 2.

--

Alicia was frantic. She heard Josh's voice yelling, "It wasn't me!" but she ignored it. Instead, she texted Massie.

**Alicia: **Josh likes u!

**Massie: **I kno. he askd me out

**Alicia: **u said no rite?

**Massie: **no i said yes

**Alicia: **WHAT!? look im out of the PC if u go out w him

**Massie: **A: I've alredy kickd u out 2 xs. 3 strikes ur out.

**Alicia: **i wnna b out

**Massie: **Ok... but lemme remind u that every1 wants 2 b me right now. I'm th top of my game. I can ruin u w/ the snap of my finger.

Alicia gulped. She knew Massie was right. She supposedly had all three HARTs at her fingertips, which meant that her alpha status was extremely high. That meant that if she quit now, she would fall into the deep pits of LBRism. She just had to face the facts: The boys weren't interested in Spanish beauties anymore; alpha brunettes were in.

--

Kristen and Claire walked slowly down the street.

"So... your bi?" Claire bit her lip after she said it.

Kristen nodded. "I think I am." she sighed. "I can't tell Mass, can I?"

Claire shook her head. "I don't think that would be a good idea. You really love this girl, don't you?"

Kristen nodded once more. "She is just... amazing. When we kissed it felt... I can't explain it."

"You still like guys right?" Claire asked.

Kristen stopped. "Of course! I mean I still totally have the biggest crush on Zac Efron and Kayla is in looovvveee with Ryan Shecklar."

Claire giggled. "Who isn't?"

"Well I'd better go. See ya!" Kristen waved to Claire and walked back to the Brickview apartments. It was so refreshing to have someone to tell your secrets to.

--

Dylan Marvil looked in her mother's vintage full sized mirror. She smiled. Massie had actually complemented her on her body! That meant it was working. Not hardly eating anything totally worked. Dylan heard the garage door slam shut. Oh, gawd- he was back. 'He' was Merri Lee's new live-in boyfriend, Daryl Holland. The one who started it all. The one who called her a fat pig-like bitch. The one who slapped her but and said it was way too big. The one who felt her up and then called her fat.

"Where are you, you fat ass?" he bellowed. Then he swaggered in with a beer bottle in his hand staring at Dylan, who was stripped down to just her Victoria's Secret underwear and bra. He staggered forward.

"Get in the damn bed with me, bitch." He burped.

Dylan did as she was told.

'Oh Gawd, not again.' Dylan thought.

--

**Not only is Dylan practically anorexic, but she's molested too?**

**Kristen & Claire are best buds?**

**Alicia wants to quit TPC, but can't?**

**Massie is going out with Josh?**

**Wow, these girls are getting into some dirty business.**

**Luckily, you have me to divulge it all.**

**-xoxo DDgirl**

--

I seriously worked super hard on this. I think it is the best chapter yet.

Now all I need is for you to REVIEW!

Review, Please?


End file.
